Solo tu
by Rosslove95
Summary: Porfis dadle una oportunidad TT se ira poneiendo ams interesante ademas creo que ponde aventura y misterio xD ademas si os gusta la pareja Musa y Riven no os lo perdais besos y lo de cartoons no le agais casoa  eso xd
1. Primer día de instituto

**Hola =) este e mi segundo ficc y estoy muy emocionada espero que os guste, esta historia no es mía es de Iginio Straffi**

**Capitulo 1: Primer día de instituto**

_Hola mi nombre es Musa Parker soy una hada, soy la princesa de mi planeta Melodía, pero me enviaron a la tierra para acabar con los enemigos que quieren acabar con la Tierra y así es como hace 1 semana vivo con mi padre , Tengo el pelo negro-azulado bastante largo, soy de piel pálida cosa que no me gusta mucho y tengo los ojos azules._

Tititi-tititi(suena el despertador)

-Hija a levantarse ¿no querrás llegar tarde tu primer día no? -dijo Ho-boe

-Noo-dije somnolienta

-venga vístete el desayuno ya esta listo-dije riéndome al escuchar las maldiciones que decía porque se le hacia tarde

_Me fui al armario y me puse una camiseta de manga corta lisa de color verde manzana con unos vaqueros y unas bambas y cogí mi mochila os preguntareis porque no soy hada ahora veréis como soy medio hada medio humana me puedo transformar en humana cuando quiera._

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)

-¿Papa que tenemos de desayunar?- dije con curiosidad

-Tu favorito tortitas con leche-dijo sonriendo

-mmm..Que buena pinta tiene-dije con baba en la boca xD

-Bueno desayuna ya que es tarde-

-De acuerdo- dije y empecé a comer lo mas rápido que pude y cuando acabe salí corriendo de mi casa.

(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O) (O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)

-Llego tarde y es mi primer día- decía con preocupación y con la respiración entre cortada porque estaba corriendo cuando no vi a alguien y me choque.

-Ahí menudo golpe-dije yo adolorida

-y que te crees que yo no me e echo daño-dijo un chico con el cabello de color magenta, un chico alto con los ojos color amatista, con un cuerpo muy bien marcado lo mas seguro del gimnasio.

-Lo siento de verdad, no miraba por donde iba y soy nueva…-dije apenada

-No si eso esta mas que claro, ¿tienes algún problema en la vista o algo no?-dijo con tono frio

-Perdona encima que me disculpo me tratas de esta forma eres un idiota-dije enfadada

-Pos mejor para mi-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Uf mejor me voy de aquí que sino llegare tarde por culpa de alguien- dije aun mas cabreada

-perfecto hasta nunca- dijo con un tono mas frio todavía

_Después del pequeño contratiempo llegue a tiempo a la que seria mi aula_

-Hoy se instala una nueva chica espero que sepáis integrarla- dijo Faragonda

-Hola me llamo Musa y soy nueva en esta ciudad-dije seria

_No tardaron en escucharse cosas como estas mas buena que el pan, o tía buena…cuando la directora Faragonda dijo una catástrofe_

-Bueno señorita Musa usted se sentara al lado del señor Riven-

-Queeee-se escucho al unisonó a Riven y Musa

-Veo que se conocen pos aun mejor, Riven se encargara de enseñarte el instituto-

POV Musa:

-Genial estoy sentada a tu lado mi sueño echo realidad-dije sarcástica

-Oye baja de tu nube que no a sido mi culpa que te sientes aquí es mas si no me hablas mejor- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Como usted diga-dije riéndome pero no duro mucho porque solo sentarme una chica de cabello rubio largo, de mi misma estatura, su piel era mas morena que la mia pero no mucho mas y tenia unos ojos de color avellana-dorado

-Hola así que tu eres la nueva yo soy Stella mucho gusto, el de mi lado es Brandon mi novio-Dijo Stella con brillo en sus ojos

-Encantado de conocerte veo que ya conoces a nuestro amigo Riven- dijo en tono gracioso el tenia el pelo castaño, tenia la misma estatura que Riven, con color de ojos igual al de Stella

-A ese si- dije molesta con solo acordarme de el

-Oye que ese tiene nombre vale wapita que te quede claro-dijo enfadado

_Por fin después de estar discutiendo todo el día con Riven llego el descanso y yo me fui donde estaban Stella con Brandon y demás gente que no conocía _

_-Hola puedo estar aquí con vosotros- Pregunte avergonzadamente_

_-Claro que si por cierto me llamo Bloom-dijo Bloom con una sonrisa ella tenia el cabello de color pelirrojo, de piel blanca casi como la mía y de ojos azules_

_-Encantada de conocerte-dije con una sonrisa_

_-¿Oye de donde vienes, digo antes de vivir aquí donde vivías?- Dijo Flora ella tenia el Cabello Bronce ondulado igual de largo que el mío, de piel morena pero no mucho con ojos verdes._

_-E…yo…pues…la verdad nunca e vivido en un sitio estable e viajado mucho-dije un poco nerviosa que pareció pasar desapercibido menos para Riven_

_-¿Por que te pones tan nerviosa?- pregunto pensativo_

_-Yo nerviosa tu sueñas niño-dije haciéndome indiferente_

_-Parar de pelear ya- dijo Helia un poco irritado es moreno, tiene el pelo largo azul atado en una coleta que le cae por la espalda_

_-¿Y tu quien eres?-pregunte curiosa_

_-Me llamo Helia y soy el novio de Flora y este que esta a mi lado se llama Sky y es el novio de Bloom-_

_-Hola mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo Sky el era rubio y un poco largo, es alto y tiene los ojos azules_

_Mientras Musa se lo pasaba en grande su primer día de instituto en algún sitio del planeta…_

-Hemos perdido a Musa no sabemos donde esta-dijo Darcy

-Como habéis podido cometer ese fallo sabes que es muy valiosa-dijo Valtor

-Lo sentimos nuestro señor le prometemos que no volverá a pasar-dijo Icy

-Denos otra oportunidad no le fallaremos-Dijo Stormy

-Mas les vale no fallar es muy importante para la misión tiene demasiado poder ahora que su madre esta muerta es la única capaz de poner nuestro plan en marcha-Dijo Valtor con malicia y empezó a reírse.

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia prometo que se ira poniendo mas interesanteee xd**


	2. El extraño

**Hola ya estoy de vuelta :D, siento haber tardado tanto u.u jeje bueno a lo que voy xd**

_Después de que acabaran las clases me fui a explorar mi nueva ciudad Gardenia y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 21:00 de la noche así que me fui para casa pero por el camino tuve un contratiempo…_

**Capitulo 2: El extraño**

**-Señor hemos encontrado a Musa ya sabemos donde esta- dijo Icy**

**-Muy bien chicas y donde esta ahora?- dijo valtor **

**-En una ciudad de la tierra en Gardenia- dijo Stormy**

**-En la tierra dices entonces ya se a quien mandarle una misión – dijo valtor**

**-Denos otra oportunidad por favor no le fallaremos- dijo Darcy**

**-Demasiado tarde quiero ver hasta donde llegara mi hijo- dijo Valtor**

**-Como usted diga- dijeron las tres trix al unisonó **

**PVO Riven: **

_Había sido un día muy largo y raro había comenzado el nuevo curso y conocí a una chica muy rara e insoportable que ahora encima me sentaba con ella en clase así que me fui a dar una vuelta por Gardenia cuando vi aparecer a tres chicas que conocía muy bien…_

_**-Que hacéis aquí- Pregunte extrañado**_

_**-Vuestro padre nos ha mandado para que le demos una misión que debe cumplir- dijo Icy**_

_**-Que clase de misión es?- pregunte intrigado **_

_**-Tienes que encontrar a una chica medio humana medio hada que es esencial para nosotros tiene un gran poder en su interior- dijo Darcy**_

_**-Y como se quien es? Además quien dijo que lo aria?- dijo Riven haciéndose el indiferente**_

_**-Si sabes lo que te conviene lo aras sabes que tu padre no se anda con tonterías, toma una foto de ella así sabrás quien es- dijo Stormy **_

_**-Esta chica la conozco es la nueva de mi instituto- dijo Riven con el ceño fruncido**_

_**-Entonces mata a esa chica o tráela ante nosotros y serás recompensado con lo que siempre has soñado podrás ser libre al fin- Dijo icy ( se explicara mas adelante esto)**_

_**-De acuerdo- dijo Riven**_

_**-Haz que se enamore de ti y cuando ya este enamorada MATALA- dijeron las tres trix**_

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Gardeniaa…_

**-Estoy perdida no se como volver a casa le preguntare a ese chico de allí- Dijo musa**

**-Perdona chico me podrías indicar la calle Vinalesa numero 58 porfavor?- dijo musa**

**-Vaya vaya así que andas perdida e- dijo Riven con tono burlón**

**-Riven que haces tu aquí- pregunto Musa sorprendida**

**-Vivo aquí- dijo con su tono de burla de antes**

**-No me digas- dijo musca con ironía- Sabes que le preguntare a otra persona no te molestes- dijo Musa irritada **

**-No hace falta te acompaño hasta tu casa /(así podre seguir con el plan)/- dijo Riven**

**-Es muy amable por tu parte ya que no pensé que fueras un caballero- dijo Musa**

**-Por favor me estas ofendiendo- dijo Riven con el ceño fruncido**

_Así llegaron hasta la casa de musa era una casa normal como las otras blanca por fuera con dos pisos y un jardín trasero lleno de flores_

**-Bueno muchas gracias por acompañarme- Dijo Musa**

**-De nada aunque no esperes que se repita –dijo Riven**

**-Tampoco quería apropósito tus padres no se enfadaran porque llegues tarde?- Dijo Musa**

**-No tengo Padres- dijo Riven con tono frio**

**-Lo siento no sabia eso- dijo Musa apenada**

**-Tu no sabes muchas cosas- Dijo Riven con el ceño fruncido **

**-No tenias que ser tan borde no te conozco sabes?- Dijo musa enfadada**

**-Mejor me voy no quiero estar mas rato con una chica tan tonta como tu- Dijo Riven enfadado **

**-Vale pos vete yo tampoco quiero estar con un gruñon como tu- dijo musa y se fue hacia adentro de su casa**

**Pov Musa: **

**-Papa ya llegue- Dijo Musa**

**-Llegas tarde señorita son las 23 de la noche- Dijo Ho-boe enfadado**

**-Lo siento papa no sabia como llegar a casa y luego me encontré a un chico del instituto muy irritable y me entretuve- dijo Musa apenada**

**-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir eres lo único que me queda en esta vida y no quiero que te pase nada ahora vete a tu cuarto a dormir que mañana tienes Instituto- dijo Ho-boe**

**-Vale papa hasta mañana buenas noches- Dijo musa y se fue a su cuarto**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**-Espero que mañana sea un gran día y espero llevarme mejor con Riven es un chico muy misterioso- dijo Musa cuando se quedo dormida**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**-Ya llegue a casa- Dijo Riven**

**-Bienvenido señor le estaba esperando- dijo Lord Darkar**

**-Tuve un contra tiempo- dijo Riven**

**-Su padre estuvo aquí me dijo que le dijera que si hace bien este trabajo que le ordeno podrá ser libre es lo que siempre soñó no?-**

**-Si pero como es posible que pretenda que enamore a esa chica tan estúpida es imposible-**

**-Vera como usted puede y sino haga servir sus poderes por cierto su traje ya esta listo para usar-**

**-Muchas gracias ahora me voy a dormir buenas noches-**

**-Buenas noches señor-**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**-Musa despiértate ya o llegaras tarde al instituto – Dijo Ho-boe gritando**

**-Ya me levante y me vestí ahora bajo papa- dijo Musa**

**-Toma llévate estas galletas y comételas por el camino o sino no te dará tiempo a llegar- **

**-Vale papa me voy ya adiós hasta luego te quiero- **

**-Yo también hija ves con cuidado por al calle**

**(O)(O)(O)(O)(O(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)**

**-Llego tarde otra vez al instituto esto no puede ser-Dijo Musa cuando le empezó a atacar un enmascarado**

**-Muere Hada- dijo el extraño**

**-Quien eres tu? Y que quieres-**

**el extraño la señalo diciéndole que la quería a ella entonces es cuando empezó la pelea Musa esquivaba los ataques y ella le lanzaba ataques al extraño la pelea duro poco ya que uno de los ataques de musa alcanzo al extraño**

**-Volveré tenlo por seguro- Dijo el extraño**

**-Te estaré esperando- Dijo musa desafiante para cuando se dio cuenta ya había pasado la hora de su primera clase…**


	3. ¿sentimientos?

**Hola ya estoy aquí otra vez :D**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Sentimientos?**

_Corría y corría por la calle para llegar al instituto pero el extraño suceso que le ocurrió no se le quitaba de la mente y empezaba a hacerse preguntas quien seria ese enmascarado?, porque la quería a ella? , y como sabia que era una hada?._

_-_Espere no cierre la puerta que ya llego- Dijo Musa

-Otra vez tarde?- dijo el guardia del instituto

-si lo siento me quede dormida- mentí

-esta bien pero que no vuelva a pasar ya van dos veces en dos días seguidos-

-de acuerdo-

XXX

-Puedo pasar?- Pregunto Musa indecisa

-Llega tarde señorita Parker, si puede pasar- dijo Griselda

Musa se encamino hacia su sitio era una maldición sentarse con Riven.

-Vaya vaya mira quien se quedo dormida- dijo en tono de burla

-Vaya vaya mira si es el chico inaguantable –dijo Musa con el mismo tono

-Musa gírate un momento- dijo Stella

-Que quieres Stella?- entonces le dio un papel

**Veo que tu relación con Riven va mejorando jaja**

_Rápidamente me gire y le lance una mirada de infinito desprecio y me dispuse a escribir_

**Stella no se que pretendes decirme con eso pero te diré que es un chico inaguantable de toda la clase me toco sentarme con el que desgracia**

_Le lance el papel a Stella y rápidamente vi como se rio, volvió a escribir y me lanzo el papel_

**Venga va musa admite que te gusta ;) sabes si lo admites te podría ayudar ya se que es un chico frio pero créeme tiene su corazón :)**

_En cuanto leí eso me gire de repente y entonces no me pude controlar y…_

-QUEEEEEE?-dije gritando ya que estaba nerviosa

-y a esta ahora que le pasa- dijo Riven

-como puedes pensar eso estas loca Stella- dijo Musa

-No, si no fuera verdad no estarías tan nerviosa ahora- dijo Stella divertida

-Musa Parker- dijo Griselda-Fuera de clase!

-Pero si no fue mi culpa. Dije apenada- vale ya voy (le lance una mirada asesina a Stella que ella rápidamente me dijo un lo siento…)

**XXX**

_Estaba fuera esperando que sonara el timbre para ir al patio y poder matar a la Stella_

_**RING-RING RING-RING RING-RING RING-RING RING-RING**_

-Lo siento mucho Musa- dijo Stella

-te voy a matar- dijo musa y empezaron a correr por todo el patio

-Pero que ha pasado- dijo Bloom

-Nada que Stella dice cosas que no son verdad- dije enfadada

-Bueno no os peleéis- dijo flora

-Bueno que quede claro Stella no me gusta es un inmaduro, un creído y…(demasiado guapo pensé)… egoísta- dije

-Lo que tu digas Musa- dijo Stella lanzándose en brazos de su amado.

_No tardamos nada en juntarnos todos los del grupo Riven y yo éramos los únicos que no teníamos pareja así que el grupo siempre intentaba juntarnos, asi que cuando acabaron las clases la cosa quedo así:_

-Riven ya que tu eres el único que pasa para llegar a casa por el camino de Musa porque no le acompañas- Dijo Brandon

-Que!- Gritamos Riven y yo a lo que les debió de parecer gracioso a los demás porque empezaron a reírse

-Porque debería de ir con el/ella no lo/a soporto- dijimos al unisonó

-Por eso mismo, queremos que os conozcáis mas- dijo Sky con una sonrisa

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos adiós- dijo Helia dejándonos solos a Riven y a mi.

Pov Riven:

-No entiendo porque quieren que me lleve bien contigo si esta claro que nunca podre llevarme bien con una chica como tu- dijo Riven

-Oye no me culpes a mi por tu mal carácter a mi tampoco me gusta esta situación-

-Bueno como sea hagámosles creer que nos llevamos bien y nada mas de acuerdo¿?-

-por mi esta bien pero dime una cosa porque te caigo tan mal-dije apenada en ese momento Riven se quedo cara a cara con Musa era la primera vez que la miraba a los ojos

-Simplemente no te soporto(_es muy bonita pero no debo caer ella es como todas las demás, además es mi enemiga)._

-Ya veo, entonces no te molestare mas(_sabia que me diría eso pero no pensé que me dolería escucharlo)._

_En ese momento no supo porque pero de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas y se dispuso a salir corriendo cuando una mano la detuvo._

-Espera no te vayas- Dijo Riven

-Porque no, ya veo que me odias- dijo Musa llorando

-lo se pero es que no aguanto que una mujer llore-

_Entonces en ese momento Riven abrazo a Musa en ese momento Riven se preguntaba porque le importaba tanto ver a Musa feliz y Musa se preguntaba si empezaba a sentir algo por el chico frio pero que dentro de el estaba segura de que había un corazón bondadoso._

**Continuara…**


End file.
